Yellow Shirt
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Song fic. JJ is feeling sad and alone and not herself after Reid is abducted by Tobias Hankel. On the outside, everything is back to normal; everyone is safe. But not on the inside. It is up to her best friend to help her see the light through the dark.


**Yellow Shirt- The Icarus Account**

Derek thinks about JJ after Revelations and tries to help her, as she goes through a rough time.

**Alright guys! Here's my oneshot: Yellow Shirt. It is a songfic. The song is: Yellow Shirt by the Icarus Account. It's a BEE YOO TI FUL, lovely song and it's amazing and you should all look it up! I hope you enjoy this story. Personally I LOOOVE writing/reading JJ's stories, so I hope you do too.**

**Some info on timing and settings and ect:**

**Takes place after The Big Game and Revelations. (After Reid has been saved and everyone is home) Uhm the team is: Gideon, Hotch, Derek, Emily, Reid, JJ and Garcia. I don't know how long the team was together before the show started. Let's say 3 years with all the characters, except for like elle, obviously cause she joined later, and obviously Emily. K thanks.**

**I think that's it. Oh and follow my tumblr for my fanfics, so you can updates and post what you like and you can send me/ post your stories. I love to read and review so send em! You can find the link on my fanfiction page. Ok enjoy!**

And she always wears yellow when she feels like herself

With a smile that's shining brighter than I ever could tell

And I know that she means business because she won't say a word

to me

But lately winter's taking over summer's heat

I'm shaking in my sneakers, shivering in the breeze

I'm nervous because I don't know if she'll ever return

to me

Jennifer Jareau, the young, petite, beautiful media liaison, sunk slowly into her chair at her desk. She was not her usually chipper, perky, ready to work self. She was quiet, on edge and sad. She had left her blonde locks down, straight and neat, in hopes that this, along with her outfit, would keep her looking professional. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a short sleeved, grey blouse. She was not wearing the normal pretty colorful blouses that she usually did. She was trying hard to look as much like her normal self as she could, though she did not feel like it at all.

Why had they asked her, one of the youngest on the team, and the youngest on the team, her close friend Spencer Reid, to question a witness? Or at least they had thought he was. Why? Because they assumed it would just be a few routine questions. They had no idea that this man was actually the unsub, responsible for terrible murders.

She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a few slow, deep breaths.

"Get a grip, Jen," She told herself, "It's over. Spence is fine. You're fine. Everyone is home and safe," She whispered quietly to herself in assurance. She paused for a moment. She did not feel assured at all. Not one bit because everything was NOT fine.

Her cell phone rang, and she jumped.

"Jesus," she hissed, in shock. Then she shook her head, feeling stupid, because it was, after all, only her phone.

"Agent Jareau," she answered her voice cracking a little.

"Jayje, it's Penelope," the other voice said. It was the cheery, playful voice of her best friend, Penelope Garcia.

"What's up, Garcia?" JJ asked, clearing her throat.

"I have those files that Hotch needed me to get. He told me to leave them out for you to look through," She said, obviously smiling on the other end.

"Great…uh great, Garcia," JJ said. She sighed in frustration at how bad she was at holding it together.

"Want me to bring those by?" Garcia asked slowly, clearly sensing the tension.

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll come in a couple minutes and grab them," JJ said, now starting to sound normal.

"Alright, Jayje," Garcia said unsatisfied with this conversation.

"Thanks Garcia-" JJ began to hang up but was cut off by Garcia.

"Jayje…you ok?" Garcia asked. JJ cursed under her breath.

"Fine, no worries," JJ said, "Bye Penelope," JJ said and hung up. She wiped her eyes and stood. Time for work. She couldn't be screwing around with her feelings right now.

Because when she acts like herself

I swear that she outshines everyone else.

But she's been feeling alone

A no one's fine on their own

Don't you know?

Derek Morgan's cell phone ring. The muscular, handsome man, JJ's best guy friend, answered his phone.

"Yeah, Agent Morgan," He answered.

"Sweet heart," The voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hey baby girl," Derek greeted. It was Garcia. They were not dating, baby girl was his term of endearment. They playfully sexually harassed each other most of the time, but really they were like brother and sister.

"I need you to do me a favor," Garcia said.

"Maybe this should wait till we get home later?" Derek said playfully.

"Aha, kitten, we could do that here, too, but that's not what I'm calling about," She teased back, "This is serious," She added in almost a whisper.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting up in his chair. It _had _gotten serious. There was a tension even between the phone lines.

"JJ…She's not herself. She's not ok," Garcia said slowly, peeking her head out of her office, making sure JJ was coming down the hallway.

"You think it's because…" Derek's voice trailed away. Garcia realized he must be have been with people. Probably near Prentiss or Reid in the bull pen. Garcia shut her door before answering Derek.

"Yeah. I do. She's scared. She's upset. And I know her, Derek, I know her. She's going to start justifying every choice she makes now. She probably thinks she's let us all down…and she's just not okay," Garcia explained.

"You sound like a profiler," Derek said,trying to get Garcia, who was obviously freaking out, to smile. She cracked a small one.

"Nope. Just a best friend. Derek, please help her…before something happens," Garcia said sadly.

"What's going to happen? Penelope? What is she going to do?" Derek asked standing up quickly. He had suddenly gotten really nervous.

"Derek, just help my baby," Penelope said.

"I will, I promise," He said.

"Bye," Garcia said and hung up. Derek put his phone in his pocket and sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"You ok?" Emily Prentiss, the newest member of the team asked. She had come out of the blue to the BAU, but she was extremely useful. She had a vast knowledge of other languages and she was an excellent profiler. She had become friends with Derek very quickly, and she was friendly with JJ. Emily brushed her long raven black locks behind her ear and stood next Derek. He clearly didn't look ok.

"Wanna talk?" She asked after a moment. The dark eyes that stood out against her porcelain white skin, grew wide. She kept to herself, but she was very understanding, and relatively easy to talk to.

"Naw, Emily. Not right now. I need to…see what's actually going on first," Derek said shaking his head, standing. Emily shrugged. On a normal occasion, Derek would have absolutely taken her up on the offer, but this was not a normal occasion. This was her girl. This was JJ. And she was never a normal occasion.

"Do what you need to do," She said, rubbing his shoulder with her hand for a minute.

"Thanks, Emily," He said, placing his hand on hers. He left it there for a moment, in a reassuring way- letting her know that it wasn't her, but the situation, that was holding him back. She smiled and let go of his hand, nodding. She was always so understanding, even with out a lot of words. He smiled back and walked away from her desk. He slowly made his way to JJ's office. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. That was their code. Three knocks meant it was best friend time, not colleague time.

JJ usually responded with a cheery 'come in'. But not today.

And she's been wearing grey

without a thought of change

and i've been desperately

trying to make her see

that even when it rains

the sun is still ablaze

and right now in the dark

she is my shining star

"Hey," He said casually, slowly walking in and shutting the door. He was trying to play it off as if he were just in for a visit. She didn't take it that way.

"Shit," She hissed, "You're not here for those files are you? Aw, Derek, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. If you give me just like five minutes-" She said hurriedly, but he cut her off.

"JJ, JJ, Jayje…Calm down. You're fine. I'm not here for any files. Hell, if you chose to never give me paperwork to do ever again we would be, like best friends," He said, calming her; adding the joke at the end to lighten the mood.

She took a deep breath a teased back, "I thought we already were."

"Were…not giving me paper work?" He asked.

"Were…best friends," She said with a wink in her tired voice.

"Of course we are," Derek said with a nod.

"Well, good…and uhm, if you aren't here for files…what do you want?" She asked curiously.

"To talk," He said with a shrug.

"Oh, Derek…if you need to talk, I mean, I might not be the best person. You know, Emily is good to talk to. She has that weird way of understanding with out a lot of words," JJ said quickly.

"Everyone thinks that. It's true," He said nodding. "But I'm not here to talk about me…I'm here, because I want you to talk," He said.

"About?"

"About you…" There was silence. She did not respond, but instead she looked down and away.

"Why?" That's all she wanted to know.

So tell me if you're ever feeling sad or alone

And I'll do my very best to touch your heart with my own

and I hope you know that nothing but sweet nothings

will appear in your ear

"I don't need to talk…I'm just…tired is all," she said quickly.

"How old are you?" Derek asked, changing his approach tactics.

"Why?" She asked, sensing the change.

"Just tell me," He said.

"Twenty nine…" She said quietly.

"Exactly. And how many years out of the twenty nine have I known you?"

"Almost…five?" JJ said unconfidently.

"Almost," Derek said.

"What's your point, Derek?" JJ asked.

"I know when you're not ok. I know when you're upset. For example, I know, that when you're all happy and normal, you wear bright colors. Yellow especially. Not grey. Grey is saved for sad days. I know that for a fact…"He pointed out.

"So what?" JJ asked after a minute, facing defeat.

"So…I want you to know that…" He sighed with a pause. He searched for eye contact and when he had made the connection, he felt her feel stronger.

"Know that, what happened to you and Reid was _not_ your fault. And that probably all of us would react the same way you are if we were in your position, so don't feel ashamed. And that we all love you and care about you. And that whenever, _whenever, _ I don't care if it's one in the morning, though I prefer it not be…you can call me, or any of them, and talk. And we will be here, ready to help you with whatever you need," He said. He stood a went around to the other side of her desk. She stood and hugged him. Derek held her tightly and she felt safer and comforted.

"Thank you," She whispered and buried her head into his chest.

"JJ," He said, "You're like our little sister, our smarter than all of us, prettier than all of us, and stronger than all of us, little sister. It's our duty," he said, and added, "And pleasure, to help you however you need it."

"I hope you know that could be taken sexually," She joked.

"I was hoping you would take it that way," He teased in his fake convincing voice.

"Your a tool," She gibed, with a smile.

"That's the JJ I know," He said, squeezing her. She let go.

"Now, I think we need to do something about your shirt," He said, taking her hand.

"What? I don't have another-" He cut her off

"Trust me," He said dragging her out of her office. Emily and Rossi watched them from the bull pen. Emily stood with a smile. She had known from the start what was going on and she was glad the situation was resolved.

He left her outside Garcia's office and came back with a cute yellow blouse.

"For you," He said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said with a grin as she turned to go, Derek grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Jennifer," He said.

"Jennifer…that means business when you use the full name," She teased.

"Because I do mean business. I love you, princess. You know that, right?" He said.

"I'll never forget it," She said, giving him a quick hug before walking away, leaving Derek with a grin of success.

"You're full of it!" Garcia called from inside her office, as if she knew exactly what full of himself face he had on.

"Thanks baby girl," He called. "Thanks," He murmured with a smile, under his breath.

She always wears yellow when she feels like herself

with a smile that's shining brighter than i ever could tell

and she knows that I mean business because I tell her she's all that I need.

**the end! did you like it? did you? You did? Than review! :**


End file.
